Cordelia "Coral" Sirène
Cordelia Sirène is the orphan daughter of merpeople and adoptive sister of Furansu Duveteux, a French werecat. Character Personality Cordelia (or just 'Coral' for short) is a country girl with a big heart. Being raised by Furansu, she tends to be polite and under-control (when Furansu is around of course) but tends to be wild when the latter isn't around (or if she's just with her friends). Coral can be quite naïve and is very clumsy when she's not careful. Due to having paraphobia, she is quite cautious around boys (and when she's conversing with a male, she tries to speed the conversation as fast as possible so she can abscond to somewhere else). She is also a big femenist and considers sexism a bad thing and goes against it completely. (Please note that she also has a stubborn deamenor and isn't one to give up easily) Appearence Cordelia has light tannish skin with light tan freckles. She has ombre-brown hair that is somewhat wavy and has light, ocean-blue eyes. Coral has a petite body-build and is a bit short for her age (she has the average height for a 13-year old girl) and has light, pink lips. Relationships Family As mentioned in her profile, Cordelia is the daughter of two merpeople but is orphaned and also mentions that she was adopted by a French werecat named Furansu Duveteux who raised Coral to be his adoptive sister. She has no known siblings and should be classified as an only child. Friends Cordelia's bestfriends consist of Delilah McFlytrap (daughter of the plant monster), Nix WenDingo (step-daughter of the wendigo) and Ai Phuc (daughter of the Vietnamese dragon). The quartet are known to be a group of big femenist and enjoy eachother's company very well. Coral is on good terms with Lagoona Blue, Honey Swamp, Madison Fear and Sirena Von Boo (canon). Romances Due to having paraphobia, she is quite cautious around boys and tries her best to avoid them ("Thanks for the paraphobia big brother!" ''). Enemies Coral has to keep an eye on a certain older brother's rival who tends to annoy the her alot and she must not mention his name when Furansu is around. She also sometimes tease He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned because of his facial features (big, thick, caterpillar-like eyebrows). Outfits School's Out Fo her School's Out (which is quite the simple design), Cordelia wears a Caribbean-green, flowy shirt that goes down to her upper stomach (leaving space for a midrif behind) and has a few strips cut-off at her shoulders. She wears a flowy skirt (same color of her shirt) with white, flowery prints going up from the bottom of the skirt to the top. Coral also wears white sandals with white, wedged heels and a single strap on each shoe. Her hair is let loose and her makeup consists of Caribbean green eyeshadow, black eye-liner and light, pink lipstick. Black Carpet TBA/TBD 'Freaking Fangtastic' French Wardrobe Cordelia mentions that she has a whole wardrobe full of fancy, French designer clothes (thanks to Furansu) and has a numerous amount of dresses, shoes, accesories, tops and bottoms. Tropical Paradise 'Tropical Paradise' is a French dress that consists of tropical flower prints and is Cordelia's most favored dress. This is an example of what it looks like. Winter Morality The 'Winter Morality' is a winter-themed dress that is a dark, navy blue in color and has long sleeves. The dress goes down to her knees and has white, ruffed, faux fur on the collar, sleeves and bottom part of the dress. Cordelia found no use for this dress other than for a formal, winter-involved occasion and so she keeps it in the back of her closet. Amour's Gift 'Amour's Gift' is a Valentine-themed dress that goes down to her legs but is a bit above it. It would be described as crimson-red in color with pink-like details. It has a white collar and shoulder-strap too. Coral usually wears this during Valentine's day (and in rare cases, during late spring). Quotes Trivia Notes *Cordelia is strongly based upon Seychelles from Hidekaz Himaruya's Axis Powers: Hetalia. **It shall also be noted that Furansu (who will be an upcoming oc) is based upon France from the same series as mentioned above. ***And another note that Dirk S. Escuro (another one of my upcoming ocs) will be based upon England from the series mentioned above also. *She can speak fluent Creole and French. *Coral would be voiced by America Ferrera who also voices Astrid Hofferson from Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon and Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon. **Along with that she would have a mixture of an English and French accent. Design *If Cordelia were to have a doll, she would have the Lagoona-headmold and would be the same height as the Draculaura doll. **Her doll would also come in two versions of her; one in leg form while the other mermaid-form and they would come in one box. Category:Mermaid Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Piplupgirl123's Girl OCs